My Lovely Vampire
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan seorang vampire yang haus akan darah? 2 orang yeoja kembar memilih untuk membasmi semua vampire yang ada. Rasa bencinya pada vampire membuat yeoja itu muak dengan vampire. Tapi mereka tidak tahu jika tidak semua vampire begitu. Dan sesuatu terjadi... Straight!


**My Lovely Vampire [Part 1]**

**Author: Glycyrri and Midori-Chan**

**Main Cast:  
- Ji Yeon (T-Ara) as Park Ji Yeon  
- Kang Ji Young (Kara) as Park Ji Young  
- Jung Il Woo as Song Il Woo  
- Song Joong Ki as Song Joong Ki**

**Genre: Romance, Action  
**  
Ini hanya sekedar fanfiction, murni ide dari author  
dilarang memplagiat & mengupload ulang tanpa seizin author

~Happy Reading~

Author POV

BRAKK  
Dua gadis kecil berlari memasuki kediamannya, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang telah berlumuran darah melawan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya  
"Appa, eomma!" triak seorang gadis kecil, ia sudah menangis melihat kedua orangtuanya  
"Jiyoung-ah cepat bawa adikmu pergi dari sini, akhhh" Orang di depan itu pun menebaskn cakarannya ke arah jantung sang ayah  
"andwaeee! Appa hiks appa" Tangis seorang gadis kecil satunya lagi saat melihat sang ayah tergeletak tak bernyawa karna cakaran orang asing tersebut. Orang itu hendak menyerang kedua gadis kecil itu saat ibu mereka menghalanginya.  
"Jiyeon, Jiyoung cepat pergi dari sini. CEPAT!" kedua gadis kecil itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, mereka enggan meninggalkan orangtuanya, tetapi di sisi lain mereka takut kepada orang itu. Orang yang menyerang orantuanya tanpa ampun.  
"PERGI! AKHHHH"

Jiyeon POV  
"Eomma! Hosh hosh hosh" Aku terbangun, mimpi itu, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, mimpi yang ingin kulupakan, kenangan buruk orangtuaku

BRAKKK  
Ku edarkan pandangan menatap seseorang yang membuka paksa pintu kamarku, ku lihat yang ternyata adalah Ji young. Kakak kembarku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Walau kami kembar kami memiliki wajah yang berbeda, karna itu banyak orang yang tidak mengira jika kami kembar. Terlebih lagi sikap dia yang bertolak belakang dariku.  
"Ji young-ah waegurae? Wajahmu pucat sekali."  
"Bangunlah kita harus segera ke Cross." Setelah bicara begitu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarku, aneh tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu.

Author POV  
Cross  
Jiyeon & Jiyoung memandang sinis seseorang yang sedang duduk tenang di depannya. Tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang tersebut.  
"Hentikan tatapan kalian itu." Suara Jae kwon memecahkan keheningan, Jae Kwon ketua dari Cross. Ya Cross komunitas pembasmi vampire, sejak kedua orangtua jiyoung & jiyeon meninggal. Jae kwon-lah yang membantu mereka untuk membalaskan dendam, ya dendam kepada pembunuh orangtua mereka yang ternyata adalah seorang vampire. Karena itu mreka berdua begitu membenci vampire.

Brakk  
Jiyeon tiba-tiba menggebrak meja di depannya  
"Apa-apaan ini, selama 150 tahun kaum kalian begitu menyusahkan. Sekarang kau datang untuk apa? Berdamai? Cih jangan konyol."  
"Jiyeon tenanglah."  
"Kami memang berniat untuk berdamai." Ucap vampire tampan yg bernama Joongki itu dengan tenangnya, tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan sinis kedua yeoja di depannya.  
"Omong kosong, sejak dulu vampire tidak pernah ada yang dapat di percaya. Mereka melakukan semaunya tanpa memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya." Ucap jiyoung dengan dingin menunjukan ekspresi datarnya, namun tidak menyembunyikan rasa marahnya.  
"Tidak semua vampire seperti itu agasi, saya di utus oleh Raja untuk berdamai dengan manusia." Joongki menunjukan senyuman manisnya membuat kedua yeoja tersebut muak melihatnya  
"Mwoya kau…." Ucapan Jiyeon terputus saat merasakan ada seseorang di balakngnya, ia reflek membanting orang tersebut. "Siapa kau, apa-apaan kau ini."  
"Akhh yak appo arra." Protes orang itu saat bantingan jiyeon begitu keras.  
"Ah mianhae, biar saya yang menyelesaikan dia." Tanpa basa-basi Joongki pun memukul lalu menginjak orang tersebut hingga kembali tersungkur ke tanah.  
"Akhhh yak song joongki!." Joongki tidak memperdulikan omongan orang itu & langsung meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya  
"Mianhaeyo, vampire tak berguna ini telah menyusahkan kalian."  
"ya..yak, tak berguna apa maksudmu!."  
"Dia Song il woo, mianhae karena belum terbiasa jadi belum dapat mengendalikan diri." Ucap Joongki tanpa menyahut protes dari il woo  
"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian hah!." Jiyeon sudah tak tahan dengan situasi ini, dia sudah benar-benar geram dengan semuanya.  
"Jiyeon tenanglah, ji young-ah bagaimana?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jae kwon, ji young langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Dia tidak mau tau lagi denga masalah ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya ingin menanagkan diri.

Ji Young POV  
Aku menenangkan diri, aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Dapat kudengar suara kaki yang mendekat, aishh vampire itu lagi. Dia menghampiriku  
"Eumm begini kenapa kalian berdua tetap menolak kami?" Tanya Joong Ki  
"Wae?" aku malas menjawab pertanyannya itu. Aku sangat membencinya karena dia seorang vampire  
"Boleh ku tahu alasannya?" tanyanya lagi  
Aku sudah muak dia jongmal, ku tatap sinis dia "Kau tidakk perlu tahu"  
"Aku harus tahu karena ini menyangkut persetujuan" jawabnya  
"Cih, sejak dulu vampire sama saja sesuka hati tanpa memandang dulu bahkan sekarangg pun juga" ucapku kesal  
Tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku dan menarik kepalaku mendekat lalu menciumku. Aku kaget ah tidak sangat kaget dengan perlakuannya. Aku membantingnya dan membentaknya "Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan sentuh aku vampire!"  
"Apa kalian membenci kau kami?" ucapnya dia vampire gila  
"Ne sangat, sudah banyak vampire yang kubunuh begitu pula kau jika macam-macam" ancamku  
"Kau tidak akan membunuhku" ucapnya santai  
"Lihat saja nanti" balasku  
"Kuanggap itu sebagai kau sudah menerimaku" katanya sambil tersenyum

Di tempat yang berbeda  
Ji Yeon POV  
Aku memutuskan untuk menjaukan diri dari mereka. "Apa-apaan mereka bicara begitu dasar vampire" batinku. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh terdorong ke lantai. Aku yakin vampire itu lagi  
"Eohh wangimu" ucapnya sambil menciumi leherku  
"Akh kau argh" aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Lalu kulihat matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Dia mencengkram tanganku kuat. Aku sempat meringis kesakitan  
"Lepaskan" erangku lalu menendangnya keras. Dia agak menjauh dariku tapi dia kembali ingin menerkamku lagi  
"Diam kau" kataku sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan makanan agar dia berhenti menyerangku  
"Eum apa ini? Enak" ucapnya sambil mengunyah. Dia Song Il Woo vampire tadi yang memuakkan  
"Sebentar lagi akan kubunuh kau" kataku kesal  
"Hei kami kesini untuk berdamai" katanya. Mwo?! Dia tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi  
"Berdamai? Lalu td apa? Kau hampir mengigitku" bentakku  
"i..itu karena aku belum bisa mengontrolnya." Cih jawaban apa itu, aku tersenyum sinis mendengar omongannya.  
"vampire bodoh." Gumamku tak beberapa lama terdengar suara alarm, tanda ada vampire menyerang. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki-ku dengan cepat menuju ruangan Ketua. Tibanya di sana, semua orang sudah berkumpul lalu aku melihat ji young yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.  
"Ada penyerangan vampire di 3 area, Ji young & ji yeon kalian pergi ke daerah myungdong." Perintah jae kwon selaku ketua Cross pada kami. Kami berdua pun langsung menrima tugas itu & langsung bergegas pergi.

Joong Ki POV  
Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan Jae kwon dengan diikuti Il woo di belakangku. Ku buka ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Jae kwon sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, lalu dia pun membalikan tubuhnya & tersenyum melihat kami.  
"Ikuti mereka & lindungi mereka." Aku menyirit tidak mengerti yang di maksud Jae Kwon barusan, tapi sedetik kemudian aku baru mengerti pasti yang di maksud adalah dua yeoja itu.  
"Kalian tau kan betapa menggodanya aroma darah mereka, ya kalian pasti tahu karna kalian vampire." Aku terdiam sesaat, benar yg dikatakan dia, aroma darah kedua yeoja itu sangat berbeda. Berbeda dengan aroma darah manusia-manusia lainnya  
"Sejak dulu mereka selalu menjadi incaran para vampire, karna aroma darah mereka yg menggoda." Jae kwo berbicara seperti itu sambil melirik Il woo yg sejak tadi hanya berdiri dengan diam di sebelahku. Aku tau Jae kwon sekarang sedang menyindir Il Woo yang sejak tadi memang tergoda dengan aroma darah Jiyeon.  
"Dimana mereka ditugaskan?" Ucapku akhirnya setalah beberapa saat hanya diam mendengar omongan Jae Kwon.  
"Myungdong." Tempat yang lumyan jauh dari seoul  
"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana." Aku & il woo pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini menyusul kedua yeoja itu.

Author Pov  
Jiyoung & jiyeon mengendap-endap masuk ke gang-gang kecil daerah Myungdoong, karena tempat tersebut begitu ramai mereka harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kekacauan & korban  
"Mereka disana, aku akan menghabiskan & kau sisanya." Ucap Jiyeon smabil terus mengintip ke arah taeget  
"Yak, kau kebiasaan" protes Jiyoung tidak terima  
"Aku tidak mau kamu terluka."  
"Aku lebih tua 3 menit darimu arra."  
"Dasar yeoja." Jiyeon pun pergi mengendao-endap mendekati vampire  
"Ck memangnya dia bukan yeoja." Mereka pun pergi menghadapi vampire, dengan ganasnya jiyeon menembaki para vampire sedangkan ji young menusukinya satu persatu. Tiba-tiba satu vampire hendak menerkam ji young dengan sigap ji young pun membanting vampire tersebut lalu menembakinya.

Il Woo POV  
Yeoja gila dia sangat liar, baru pertama kali aku melihat yeoja seperti itu menarik. Kutengok ke namja di sebelahku. Dia melihat mereka tanpa berkedip, mereka atau salah satu dari mereka entahlah  
"Joong ki-ya kita tidak ikut menyerang?" tanyaku. Aku ingin bergabung membasmi black rose  
"Ani kita memantau dulu"  
"Apa yang kita pantau? Mereka atau vampire-vampire itu?" godaku  
"Aish diamlah, ah sudah selesai mereka kajja"  
"Nde? Aku duduk juga belum aishh" aku mengejarnya dia memang agak menyebalkan

Cross  
Author POV  
"Kami Red Rose akan membantu manusia untuk membasmi Black Rose" ucap Joong Ki yang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ji yeon bingung  
"Kerabat kerajaan telah mengkhianati raja dan membuat komunitas sendiri. Mereka adalah Black Rose, vampire yang tidak mau berdamai dengan manusia" jelas Il Woo  
"Lalu kau apa? Berulang kali ingin mengigit adik-ku?" Tanya Ji young sinis  
"I..itu aku" jawab Il Woo kehabisan kata  
"Mian dia belum terbiasa" jelas Joong Ki  
"Jika ada tugas panggil aku" kata Ji yeon sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut  
Jae kwoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap ji yeon  
"Aku ingin sekelompok dengan dia" kata Joong ki sambil menunjuk Ji young. Mendengar hal itu Ji young dan Il Woo sangat terkejut, sementara Jae Kwon hanya tersenyum  
"Mwo?! Shireo! Lagi pula bagaimana dengan Ji yeon, aku tidak mau pisah dengannya" bantah Ji young  
"Kan ada aku" ucap Il Woo  
"YAK! Tidak bisa, nanti kau mengigitnya. Pokoknya tidak boleh" kata Ji young tidak mau kalah  
"Kalau begitu kalian berempat saja" kata Jae kwon tenang  
"Mwoya? Jae kwon-ah" bantahnya lagi  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" tegas Jae kwon  
"Aku benci vampire setelah membunuh banyak manusia mereka memanfaatkan kita untuk membunuh penghianat" ucap Ji young kesal  
"Ini demi kalian juga" Joong ki mencoba membujuk Ji young  
"Lebih baik aku mati daripada bekerja sama dengan kalian"  
"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Hah?! Apa susahnya percaya pada kami?!" Il Woo mulai emosi mendengar ucapan Ji young  
"KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA?! KAU PIKIR NYAWA ORANGTUAKU APA?! HAH?! KARNA KALIAN KARNA KALIAN ORANG TUAKU MENINGGAL" bentak Ji Young lalu pergi  
Mendengar penjelasan Ji young semuanya terdiam tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi

Ji Young pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Selama beberapa saat semua penghuni ruangan tersebut tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Pada akhirnya Il Woo memecahkan keheningan.  
"Jadi itu penyebabnya?" Tanya Il Woo ragu-ragu  
"Orangtuanya di bunuh ketika mereka masih sangat kecil, karena itu mereka begitu membenci vampire." Ucap Jae kwon sambil menerawang kembali saat ia menemukan 2 yeoja tersebut. Saat ia menemukan mereka, mereka dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Tatapan kebencian, dendam yang begitu meluap di diri mereka.  
"Mereka? Itu berarti Jiyoung & Jiyeon kakak beradik? Tapi mereka terlihat seumuran" Tanya Joongki  
"Mereka kembar." Ucap Jae Kwon membuat Joongki & Il Woo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jae kwon tersenyum melihat tampang aneh dua namja di depannya.  
"Tidak menyangka ya."

Tak terasa malam sudah menjelang, semua orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Karna akhir-akhir ini banyak vampire yang menyerang semuanya terlihat sangat letih & terpaksa lembur karna takut ada panggilan saat tengah malam. Tak terkecuali Jiyeon & jiyoung yang ikut lembur. Sekarang keduanya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap kolam di depannya. Tidak ada pembicaraan keduanya hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
"Jiyeon-ah." Panggil Jiyoung memecah keheningan  
"Hmm." Gumam jiyeon tidak jelas, menyahut panggilan kakak kembarnya  
"Ottoke? Apa kita terima perjanjian itu? Hanya kita yang belum menyetujuinya." Jiyeon terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu  
"Entahlah, cepat atau lambat kita harus menerimanya. Kita tidak bisa terus menentang." Jiyoung menghela nafas mendengar jawaban jiyeon, dia benar cepat atau lambat kita harus menerima kenyataannya. Jika vampire benar-benar akan berdamai dengan manusia, tapi kenapa baru sekarang pikiran itu yang berputar di otak jiyoung. Jika saja lebih cepat mungkin sekarang mereka masih hidup bahagia dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tidak akan hidup menyedihkan seperti ini, di selimuti dendam yang tidak akan dapat hilang begitu saja. Ji young kembali menghela nafas, kepalanya berdenyut. Sedangkan Jiyeon hanya menatap kosong bulan, entah apa yang sedang dipkirkannya sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba Jiyeon beranjak dari tempatnya.  
"Oddika?"  
"Masuk, kamu masuklah di sini sangat dingin."  
"Arrsaso, kamu duluan saja aku akan menyusul." Jiyeon menganguk lalu melangkakan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Joong Ki POV

Aku berjalan-jalan menikmati hawa malam, namun kulihat Jiyoung yang sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman. Tatapannya menatap air mancur yang mengalir tenang di hadapannya, rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah manisnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengak menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang, dia begitu cantik di bawah sinar rembulan itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar sangat cepat, aku mencengkram dadaku  
"Ada apa dgnmu joongki." Gumamku tanpa sadar, aku kembali menatap yeoja itu. Terbesit di pikiranku ingin melindunginya & membuatnya tersenyum  
"Appa eomma bogoshippo." Aku mendengar gumamannya, ya walau itu sangat kecil tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, ku langkakan kakiku menuju tempatnya duduk. Terlihat ia terkejut dengan kedatanganku, aku tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Mau apa kau?" Ucapnya dingin tanpa memandangku, aku pun memberanikan diri duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mendelik tidak suka  
"Mianhae, aku tidak tau jika…" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan omonganku dia sudah memotongnya  
"Diam, aku tidak mau mendengar omonganmu. Omong kosongmu itu." Aku pun mencengkram bahunya, aku ingin dia mempercayaiku  
"Dengar, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku akan melindungimu jiyoung." Aku menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata bulatnya yang indah, tapi ia langsung menepis kdua tanganku dari bahunya.  
"Dengar aku tidak akan percaya pada vampire sepertimu, kau tau aku membenci vampire." Ia hendak pergi namun kutarik tangannya hingga ia kembali menatapku.  
"Akan kubuat kau mempercayaiku, aku akan melindungimu."  
"Hentikan omong kosong mu vampire." Ia menatap ku tajam lalu hendak pergi meninggalkanku.  
"Apa kau mau semua orang celaka karna egomu." Aku bertriak sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku, ia pun terdiam seketika mendengar triakanku lalu menatapku tajam kembali.  
"aku bisa melindungi mereka."  
"Vampire yg ini berbeda dengan vampire-vampire yang pernah kalian temui sebelumnya. Kalian takan mampu menghadapinya tanpa bantuan kami. Percayalah padaku untuk kali ini saja, aku takan mengecewakanmu. I'm promise." Ia memandangku, pandangannya berbeda dengan yang tadi tatapannya sulit untuk di artikan.  
"Kenapa kau lakukan ini wae?!" Ia berjongkok sambil meremas rambut indahnya, aku berjalan mendekatinya kurengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar aku memluknya erat seakan takut kehilangannya.  
"Aku takan mengkhianatimu jiyoung aku janji."

Il Woo POV

"Hoam" aku menguap sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku begitu bosan tidak ada yang mengasikan disini, lalu dimana si Joong ki itu. Aish kenapa aku harus berada di situasi seperti ini sih. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja, yeoja yg sejak tadi pagi membuat aku tergiur dengan aroma darahnya. Tapi segera kutepis semua hasrat ingin menghisap darahnya, kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju tempatnya duduk. Ia sedang menatap kosong minuman yang dipegangnya. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat setengah hingga tidak menutupi wajahnya. Saat aku memperhatikannya aku baru menyadari, dia begitu cantik matanya yang tajam membuat dia semakin menarik. Ia menyadari kehadiranku dia pun menatap tidak suka, sedangkan aku hanya menunjukan seringai tidak jelas. Entah kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah saat bersamanya.  
"Hai" Aish mwoya hai il woo pabo ucapan apa itu. Ia menyirit tidak suka dengan kelakukanku, aish aku memang bodoh  
"Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu."  
"Memang sejak awal kamu tidak suka denganku." Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sebelum dia pergi aku manahan lengannya  
"Kamu seperti ini karna orangtuamu dibunuh bangsa kami bukan." Celetukku pdanya, ia terdiam sesaat lalu segera menepis kasar tanganku  
"Ne wae? Kau senang hah." Dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian  
"Ani, aku tidak senang, apa yang harus kusenangi."  
"Kenapa kau terus menggangguku hah?!" Bentaknya padaku  
"Karna kau orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik." Ia menyirit  
"Cih." Ia kembali akan pergi tapi aku langsung menariknya kembali ia terlihat kesal dengan kelakuanku "Mwoya lepaskan."  
"Kau pikir dengan bersikap begini orangtuamu akan kembali hidup." Aku tau kata-kataku ini akan menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya sadar. Bahwa kami benar-benar akan membantunya.  
"Apa yang kau mengerti, apa kau pernah, merasakan sakitnya aku hah. Kenapa kau terus ikut campur, berhenti menggangguku vampire!" Ia membentakku, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya, kutarik dia kedalam pelukanku. Dia membrontak saat kupeluk.  
"Lepaskan apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan."  
"Percayalah padaku sekali saja, jika aku berkhianat kau boleh membunuhku. Aku hanya ingin kamu percaya padaku aku janji aku akan membantu membalaskan dendammu pada vampire yang telah membunuh orangtuamu jiyeon." Dia terdiam, ia tidak membrontak lagi dalam pelukanku membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya  
"Percayalah, aku janji padamu jiyeon."

Author POV  
Beberapa lama kemudian mereka diberi tugas untuk menghabisi vampire tetapi dengan kelompok baru  
"Ini tugas baru untuk kelompok baru" kata Jae kwon sambil memberikan kertas  
"Ne khamsahamnida" ucap Joong ki lalu mengambil kertas tersebut  
"Jangan tterlalu formal Joong ki-ya, eh tapi apa yang kau lakukan smpai mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi" bisik Jae kwon  
"Ani gwencana"  
Tiba-tiba Ji yeon merebut kertas dari Joong ki "Lama sekali kau"  
"Coba kulihat" pinta Ji young  
"Dia Key vampire gila, dia berbahaya" jelas Joong ki  
"Gurae kajja" ajak Il Woo

Sesampai disana, Ji yeon langsung keluar mobil dan mengambil posisi untuk membasmi vampire. Begitu juga dengan Ji young  
"Aishh dia itu" gumam Joong ki dan Il Woo bersamaan  
"Mereka disana" tunjuk Ji young  
"Sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Ji yeon pelan  
"Ji yeon-ah jangan gegabah"  
"Arra…Ji young-ah di belakangmu" teriak Ji yeon  
Tidak disangka salah satu vampire yaitu key melempar Ji young, tapi dengan sigap Joong ki menahan tubuh Ji young agar tidak terluka "Gwencana?" tanya Joong ki cemas  
Namun Ji young menepis tangan Joong ki dan kembali menembaki vampire-vampire itu  
"Ji young-ah, kau jongmal" Ji yeon pun menendang key tetapi dengan mudahnya key menahan tedangan Ji yeon  
"Manusia sepertimu mana bisa hmm aromamu harum pasti darahmu sangat enak  
Key menerkam Ji yeon hingga terjatuh agar mudah untuk menghisap darahnya. Ji yeon melawan sebisanya kerena posisinya sekarang tidak menguntungkan untuknya  
Mereka sibuk dengan lawannya masing-masing. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabisi vampire-vampire itu. Sekarang mereka kembali ke Cross

Cross

"Akhh appo." Ringis Jiyeon saat seorang dokter dari Cross mengobati lukanya  
"Tahanlah sebentar Jiyeon, jika tidak begini lukamu akan terkena infeksi. Bisa-bisanya kamu kena gigit oleh mereka, bisa terkena rabies kamu." Celoteh sang dokter, sedangkan Jiyeon hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ceramah dokter tersebut.  
"Rabies dikira anjing." Gumam Jiyeon kesal, ia paling sebal saat bertemu dokter itu yang selalu berceloteh tidak jelas.  
"Hiiii" Ucap ngeri Il Woo saat melihat Jiyeon diobati  
"Wae?" tanya Jae kwon bingung  
"Darahnya, aish aku tidak tahan." Il woo menutup wajahnya degan kedua telapak tangannya, sedang kan Joongki hanya berdecak melihat tingkah laku Il woo yang sampai sekarang belum bisa menahan nafsunya. Walau jika boleh jujur Joongki sendiri juga tidak bisa diam melihat darah segar di depan matanya, tapi dia segera meredam nafsu itu.  
"Apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya Jae kwon yang entah pada siapa  
"Molla, yang kulihat tadi dia sudah terkapar." Jawab Ji young dingin, sambil membantu dokter membalut luka Jiyeon.  
"Sepertinya anak buah Black Rose sudah merajarela." Semua orang pun menoleh pada Joongki  
"Black Rose? Jadi mereka komplotan Black Rose." Tanya Jiyeon lagi, Joong ki hanya mengedikan bahunya  
"Yang kami tau vampire yang menyerang manusia adalah Black Rose."  
"Aku tidak bisa terima jika itu terus terjadi." Jiyeon sudah mengepalkan tangannya, seakan-akan ingin membunuh semua yang ada di hadapannya.  
"Jika begitu kalian setuju bekerja sama dengan kami?" Tanya Il woo yg sejak tadi sibuk menutupi matanya  
"Apapun itu asal dapat membasmi mereka." Ucap Jiyoung tak kalah antusias  
"Baiklah kami terima perjanjian ini." Jae Kwon pun langsung berjaba tangan dengan Joong ki tanda perjanjiannya di sepakati

Ji Yeon POV

Home

"Kyaaaaaaa" Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan Jiyoung dari kamarnya, aku langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya & membuka pintunya kasar  
Braakkk  
"Jiyoung-ah waegurae?" Tanyaku panik saat melihat wajah shock Jiyoung, matanya tertuju pada kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya & aku pun ikut shock melihat sosok di depan sana. Dengan hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya ia berdiri dengan santainya  
"Morning lady." Apa-apaan ucapan itu, vampire satu ini jongmal  
"Se..sedang apa kau disini?" Sepertinya Jiyoung sudah kembali mengumpulkan nyawanya  
"Karna ini dunia manusia, kami tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal jadi kami akan tinggal disini." Kami? Jadi maksudnya vampire yg satunya lagi juga, mereka akan tinggal di rumah kami? Akhh aku benar-benar frustasi memikirkan itu.  
"Kami?"  
"Sarapan sudah siap." Teriak seseorang dari arah dapur, aku mengenal suara ini dia. Aku langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara meninggalkan Ji young yang masih menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanyaku sinis pada vampire yg bernama Il woo ini, vampire yg ya… cukup tampan tp cukup bodoh untuk ukuran vampire dari kelas atas.  
"Memasak, ayo makan." Ia mendorong tubuhku menuju kursi, entah kenapa aku hanya mengikuti perlakuannya ini.  
"Makan?" tanya ku polos, aish ada apa denganku kenapa otakku tidak berjalan saat pagi hari, jelas-jelas tepampang banyak masakan di depanku yang terlihat sangat enak. Eh tunggu makanan? Vampire masak?  
"Ne aku memasak untuk kalian, karena kami akan belajar berbaur dengan manusia kami d ajarkan untuk memasak & memakan makanan manusia sebagai ganti darah." Aku hanya menganguk-anguk mendengar penjelasannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan sendok di depanku, aku menyirit tidak mengerti tapi sebelum aku protes dia memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutku.  
"Enak?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman bodohnya, ya sebenarnya senyuman polosnya  
"Eum enak." Dia tersenyum kembali sambil mengelus rambut panjangku, aku terdiam sesaat terpesona menatap vampire di depanku.

Ji Young POV

Ku tatap sengit namja di depanku, dia hanya menatapku polos dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya.  
"Yak siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tinggal disini!" Aku pun bertriak padanya setelah susah payah untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku karna terkejut tadi  
"Raja." Mwo raja, jawabannya sangat santai hingga ingin rasanya melempar semua barang kearahnya.  
"Itu Rajamu buka rajaku." Ucapku dingin kepadanya  
"Tapi kami tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal Jiyoung-ah, lagipula klian sudah menerima perjanjian itu jadi kalian harus menerima konsekuensinya." Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu menghala nafas. Vampire ini benar-benar pintar bicara.  
"Tapi kenapa harus di kamarku."  
"Karna tasku ada di sana?" Tunjuk dia kepojok ruangan, ya memang benar ada sebuah koper yang sangat besar berdiri di sana. "Keluarlah aku mau memakai baju." Mwoya dia menyuruh pemilik rumah, sebelum ku protes dia sudah membuka handuknya hingga sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terlihat. Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum sadar dengan situasi sekarang.  
"Ya..yak apa yg kau lakukan." Aku menutup mataku untuk menghalangi pemandangan di depan  
"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau memakai baju." Ucapnya santai, aish vampire ini, aku pun langsung berlari keluar smbil menutup pintu dengan kasar.

~To Be Continue~

Kami membutuhkan komennya ya  
bagi silent reader dimohon untuk komen karna kami membutuhkan kritik & sarannya


End file.
